My Boken, My Rules
by Weasel-byte
Summary: A kid wondering through the city meets kaoru while trying to find someware to rest, now this kid has beef with yahico, and whats his connection with Sano
1. I'm Kamon

_WeaselByte: this one is dedicated to a friend at my high school, yah I fanally wrote it, shut up now_

_WeaselByte: through the combined efforts of me and fanfic-demon, this story got to it's feet, I've sense thought about it and now, here it is._

_For the record I own none of the characters from the actual series and I believe Kamon is technically her's, ok here it goes..._

**

* * *

**

**4 Kilometers Outside Tokyo**

A young boy trudged through the meadows and grassy hills of Japan breathlessly his eyes shut slightly against the glare of the near setting sun, he was amazed he had not yet come to be used to the glare as often as he walked out side, then again Shinobi care more for the night, his head dropped for exhaustion as he continued for the third day straight to put one foot before the other.

His eyes opened slightly he looked at his muddy Hakama and Kimono, often he had experienced ridicule for his attire he'd recently come to realize however that it was not normal for a male to wear such dress-like clothing, in fact to be less the butt of jokes he had sliced the sides, only to discover it was great for fighting, giving him more leg movement.

He looked upon himself in a puddle as he passed, his Bright Orange-Red hair was dirty and matted, his sharp face was covered in dust and patches of mud and his kimono was stained from the sweat of his travels.

He smiled oddly at his image, "Kamon my friend... you need a bath..."

He glanced up the road at a nose like laughter, to see a group a kids that could be no older then eleven or twelve, true he was only fifteen and short, but he couldn't help but laugh at the childishness, he placed his left hand on the cross section of his belt and oak Boken, and his right on his hip, he put his chin up and begin walking toward them meaning to walk right through there giggling group and on to Tokyo where he might bath.

He had nearly passed them when he heard a snicker, it was not hard to discern why, nearly without thought his foot shot out behind him causing him to twist back toward them and connecting solidly with the back of the largest one's head.

He shouted angrily as the tall boy hit the ground "you children find some thing amusing."

One boy twitched in surprise then shouted defiantly, "you little fairy-girl, with your little dress, you only got that hit in because you were behind him,"

Te boys surprise was ten fold when he found that He was the next target receiving a brutal punch on the bridge of his nose, Kamon used the momentum of his punch to swing himself around and take the Third one down with a tree stomp kick to the lower back.

Kamon comically paused to count the fallen then look up to the fleeing fourth, and drew his boken smiling evilly, next second the boken was being hurdled through the air as a javelin headed ward the last, "not so fast you little brat."

Not ten minutes later Kamon was walking away from the unconscious boy's holding three new purses whistling and children's lullaby and walking the three more miles to Tokyo with a new spring in his step, the weary ness of the road had completely fled him, and for the first time in days, he was smiling happily.

**Several Hours Later**

As Kamon entered the city he began to look around for somewhere to purchase a room, nearly every inn he passed was full however, he begin to ideally wonder the city to the point where he would be happy with an ally to sleep in, the as he turned a corner, WHAM!

"Hey! Why don't you watch where your going kid?" the stood a girl holding a basket and where a pretty kimono, though the girl herself seemed, athletic...

"Hmph" was Kamons only reply, after all his kimono had been dirtied further by her walking into him, "sorry lady, I'm busy, need to find somewhere to sleep."

The girl looked fluster by the arrogant boy "lady" remark, probably because of the snide way he said it, but he was just a kid,

"It's Karou, and you can make it up to me by carrying this basket to my Dojo, and if you learn to be nice, and tell me your name, you could sleep there, just for tonight though the trader shove off Tomorrow, so rooms will be open."

The boy sighed loudly, then looked up to her resigned, "kamon..."

* * *

_Weaselbyte: well, there ya go... no fanfic-demon (for the record this is just the intro where we all meet kamon and see what kind of person he is) leave me alone to finish my other story,_

_Non- fanfic-Demon's, Please review..._


	2. Who do you think you are

_Weaselbyte: well, here's another chapter, it's going it be a hard one but I think I can pull it off._

_insert standard Disclaimer here, I own no one but kamon and even that is shifty... blah blah blarg_

**

* * *

**

**Outside Kamiya Dojo**

Kamon walked slowly behind Kaoru hotly, muttering curses every step, finally sick of his complaints Kaoru turned to him and glared at him for being so ungrateful.

"Excuse me? Your going to be staying in My home tonight, and your complaining about a few groceries? Some tough guy you are? It's only 6 pounds of rice, and 4 of tofu," she said angrily

"You've not had to travel for three days with no rest and while fighting off punks every couple miles..."

"Well it's not my fault you refuse to stop for your own good." she replied superiorly

His eyes lit up as he responded surprisedly, "you don't travel much do you?"

She huffed and turned away her kamono swaying behind her, and started away, he started after her cursing slightly more loudly and watching his footing.

A few moments later they arrived at the dojo front entrance and stepped in kamon readily dropped the food before looking around to see a distracted Yahico practicing his kendo long and hard.

"Your stepping in too far," Yahico turned expecting it to be kaoru correcting him as usual, and flinched noticeable when he saw a boy no older then him had been the one to say it.

He then glared and shouted, "who are you to judge my stance?"

Kamon shrugged, he did not feel it was important to mention that he had won two amature Kendo and Iedo tournaments, but instead put his hand on his boken handle, and shrugged again.

"Actions speak louder then words but I only fight with Boken, are you willing to lose your shinai in a duel?" he smile slightly and very confidently.

"HEY! If you and Yahico are going to duel we're going to do this right, KENSHIN! SANO," shouted kaoru coming between them.

Kenshin and Sano peeked in through the door, thinking it might not be a good idea to let her know they'd listened in the whole time.

"Is there something you wanted, Miss Kaoru?" ask Kenshin absently

"HEY!" shouted an irritated Yahico, "I haven't even agreed to a duel," he looked over to and equally confused Kamon.

"I don't want to duel yet, I'll fight tomorrow I'm tired," replied a blushing kamon

"Yah! I've be Training sense dawn, I'm tired. We'll do this tomorrow around noon, if you guy's want to prepare all night that's your issue."

"Can I ask where I will be sleeping tonight? I really would like to rest," Sano hopped over grabbed the kid by the arm right as he finished the sentence.

"Come on kid I'll show ya where," and with that he ran out of the room kid in toe.

"Miss Kaoru, can I ask who that was," asked an even more absent Kenshin,

She sighed loudly and answered resignedly, "Kamon,"

**Kamon's New Room Across From Sano's**

"What the hell are you doing here Kamon," asked Sano quietly, "you're at least a hundred mile from the nearest Facility, and I know they wouldn't send you on a hit so early"

"I thought I recognized you, from somewhere, you look odd outside a drinking house..." Kamon chuckled a little for the thought, the became more serious, "I'm on my way to Okinawa I can't travel fast because, I upset the leader..."

Sano's mouth dropped open, "what did you do?"

"I was dishonored so I took my revenge from the hide of his step son Totukia, I broke him and slashed his thumbs" He sneered evilly

Mouths generally did not drop as low as Sano's at the moment the door slid in front of his face and he saw the shadow of Kamon kneel begin breathing slowly as though asleep.

* * *

_Weaselbyte: well here it is, still short but this is only my second story, please RR, um... I'm not sure about continuing this story, I'm not liking it but I'll do at least one more chapter, with the duel._


	3. Round Two

Weaselbyte: well this is the part where I try to make it funny, wish me luck.

Fanficdemon: bows well done Kamon-son, you have pleased me, enraged look but you have also failed, you have changed the character...

Weaselbyte: hiss it's weasel byte not Kamon, and it's MY story

Both: grr growl and so on

* * *

**Early Morning, Front Yard**

Kamon walked out of his room to go threw his morning routine in the front yard, he was walking quietly his bare feet making less sound the cloth over marble but he was too distracted until the last minute to hear sano, right as he was turning a corner, he froze with fear recognizing the other voice.

"Sano, my old friend, how've you been," the voice hissed filled with obvious contempt for sano, "it's been, a life time"

"What are you doing here Zako," sano glared at this man, he could have lived a million years without seeing that scarred face again, "this is not your territory, and I owe your guild, NOTHING!"

"Such rage, for old friends sano, the master would be so displeased, but to the point, I'm looking for a certain friend of mine, you know him, though he's aged a bit, little scamp got scared on his last mission and now the boss is trying to help him back out, "the lying man's eyes narrowed waiting for sano to slip and revile if kamon had been here

Sano thought for a moment appearing to think if he had recognized anyone lately but was actually thinking up a good excuse, "can you describe this, "scamp" I could use more to go by, although..." zako leaned forward intently, " we have one runt here called yahico, "he chuckled a little to himself"

Zako's eyes narrowed dangerously, "a certain dress wearing boy who happens to be rather good with a boken..."

Sano exhaled weirdly, "he's in trouble, what did he do?"

"It doesn't matter what, though you sound as though you've seen him," he now spoke threw gritted teeth and fingered his dagger hilt, "where is he?"

"I have seen him,"

"Traitor!" kamon mouthed quietly

"He came threw a couple day's ago, said he was on his way home from tracking an embassador."

The slender man eyed him closely and finally seemed satisfied and went out the doorway quietly whispering under his breath, "you terrible liar you..."

Kamon slipped out from the corner a moment later, "I'm sorry sano, I'll leave today, I'll head east to china and th... " he was cut off as kenshin stepped out from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You cannot leave yet kamon, you still own yahico a duel and maybe miss kaoru if you're challenging the school," kenshin shrugged, "besides, where safer then among allies,"

a minute later yahico stepped out followed closely by kaoru who asked tiredly, "are you two ready?"

"Born ready!" shouted a now very lively yahico

Kamon lowerd his head then smiled and turned to face yahico, "sure, lets do this," he squared off against yahico in and casual stance, "traditional duel rules, three point finish, one round to test opponents, CAN I GET A COUNT DOWN?"

Yahico smiled widely and nearly laughed aloud as he assumed a fighting stance his blade aligned for a forward stab, a test of speed. Kamon mean while picked up a thin iron frying pan behind his back as he cracked his neck, sano and kenshin tried to suppress there laughter, and yahico checked his stance thinking he must have made a mistake.

"3!... 2, "called off kaoru wondering why kamon had not assumed a fighting stance, finally she shrugged and called out, "1!"

Yahico leaned forward letting gravity pull him slightly before springing off his back foot and lunging at the still unmoving kamon his sword point leading, once he was nearly half way there, and needing only take one more step, he was sure he had the first strike.

He blinked only once and let out a yell, but at the end of his lunge he found his sword and been led astray by... a frying pan? Next moment kamon had a fistful of yahico's robe shirt and he was being tossed backward his momentum fully reversed.

He hit the ground and stumbled back a few steps, and watched as a smiling kamon tossed the pan to the side hitting sano's foot causing him to jump and land on kenshin's foot, both fell over nusing there wounded toes, both missed yahico's nexto lunge, an angry over head chop, which kamon side stepped and poked yahico in the belly by drawing his sword and jabbing the hilt, in the same movement he drew it sliding it along yahico's side and spinning around mis swing tapping little yahico's back, at the same time yahico managed to get his blade around and hit his knee cap.

"OW! You little devil you've crippled me," he Shouted and fell over feigning injury then lashed out taking yahico's footing, "rematch?"

Yahico turned toward him from where he lay breathing heavily, "sure, but Just Kendo this time! Jerk..."

* * *

Weaselbyte: I'm working on another story now, but it doesn't feel right yet so I don't know if I'll even get it up, it's a D&D one for those fans out there... neat little halfling rouge dude from Thesk...

Anyway R&R and I might continue this one...


End file.
